


Shadow Ball

by CheshireCaine



Series: Dick or Treat 2019 [5]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Blinded by Lust, DILF Corvo AKA Canon Corvo, Devotion, Hearing Voices, M/M, Philosophising by a deeply unphilosophical man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Crush, Voice Kink, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-02-10 17:32:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireCaine/pseuds/CheshireCaine
Summary: Corvo slipped his left hand into his pants and pulled out his cock.It was different, to do this while marked. He hoped the Outsider could tell.He could.





	Shadow Ball

**Author's Note:**

> had the vague idea for this during Dick or Treat, which is over, but I'mma write and post it under a Pokemon move title anyway :D

There was a certain, intoxicating quality to returning to the Void after so long. To being bestowed with the Outsider’s gift once again.

Like feeling the wind of the Void rushing through his blood vessels. His bones saturated with strength that radiated through his every motion. The Outsider’s gift was, to some, more like a curse. Corvo had his own unformed opinions about the random turning of the world and the Outsider’s place in flicking that globe around and tapping his fingernails against somewhere to watch. But this feeling wasn’t something to replace. Couldn’t be known unless you’d felt it. Being able to go anywhere you’d like without any obstacles, do whatever you liked without any human limits. Corvo found it hard to believe in any person who wouldn’t wield that power if it was branded onto their own hand. _Power_ was a curse. But freedom—was an addiction.

He unbuttoned the wrap around his hand. He was lucky he’d never gotten it removed. He’d kept it as a mark of nostalgia maybe? Recognition that he wouldn’t need the ensemble again so modifying it was a fool’s errand and disbelief in peace? A little of the second but probably more of the first. Plus . . . He’d been a rare person indeed. One, to bear the Outsider’s mark and two, to have the brand lifted off his skin. A mark is a mark and anything that distinguishable set you apart from most people. Rarer still for him to receive the gift twice. He supposed most people had less unfortunate lives, or at least, didn’t have the misfortune broken up by an era of harmony.

The mark looked exactly the same as before. The same sheen to it as the first night he’d received it. In less hopeful circumstances.

Prying information from the Outsider was like trying to free yourself from a bear trap with your bloodied foot alone. Utterly impossible. Information freely given was almost too easily awarded.

He seemed to be intimating that Emily wasn’t lost, that Delilah was tenacious but he said nothing to suggest she was unbeatable. Sure, he felt the need to belatedly chastise Corvo for not interrogating Daud (as though mercy was the least he could have managed in the moment). Corvo disagreed that he’d grown lax though, someone as determined as Delilah likely wasn’t so dissuadable without foreknowledge. Corvo scratched his beard. Perhaps, he’d been acting too sharply back then, but he’d been dealing with one coup at the time with another following closely behind. Corvo lay flat across the ship bed, arguably followed by two. Emily would eviscerate him for taking the blame even if they could both see the missed step. She was a strong believer in improving upon mistakes over wallowing in regret.

His girl was too strong to stay under Delilah’s spell too long. He wouldn’t wallow when he could save her. If anything, Delilah would suffer less if he got to her before Emily cracked the stone by sheer force of will and strangled her on the throne. If he could afford to, he should probably take note and send Wyman a letter on her behalf anyway. He didn’t want to face Emily’s glare either.

He maybe took to traumatic, world up-ending situations too easily. But he’d lived a hard life. And unlike last time, trapped in a prison cell on death row without a friend in the world or a loved one to live for . . . He had hope.

Corvo smiled to himself. Even to the bearers of his mark, he doubted anybody saw the Outsider as anything but an annoying benefactor or a patron for their own ends. Corvo fell into the first column, but he had to admit, this spoke of special treatment.

He raised his hands in front of his face, stroking the mark and wondering if the Outsider ever noticed.

The creature, man, god wasn’t the type to tie himself with emotional bondage. Really, he was the opposite. But he couldn’t pay so much attention to his toys over the course of lives if he wasn’t capable of enjoying their triumphs and struggles. Ambitious or not, Delilah didn’t have the same strength as a child. The Outsider _knew_ Corvo before meeting him. He chose him for his own . . . He chose, to do this.

Leaders and followers were never perfect, but Corvo has always been quick to offer total loyalty to whoever invested in him. Daud and Delilah’s actions were their own even if the Outsider knew what to gift them. And Corvo has burnt out his anger with Jessamine’s death. The heart was a gift—even the Outsider knew what it meant to Corvo—but Corvo had grieved and had Emily and the empire to live for.

The token was felt and kindly given, and Corvo would appreciate it while he could, not regret Jessamine’s loss once Emily was free. _That_ he swore would happen.

Corvo came to himself, rubbing the back of his hand, feeling how the mark was indistinguishable from his own skin even with its smooth appearance. It wasn’t cold to the touch, only in his head, where he’d housed memories of the Void and the Outsider’s voice and face.

He wondered if the Outsider knew what he’d thought of him over the years. Alone with his thoughts, in his room or in the bath. The Outsider thrown onto his bed.

Corvo slipped his left hand into his pants and pulled out his cock.

It was different, to do this while marked. He hoped the Outsider could tell. Feeling himself, rubbing his fingers over the crown with his eyes closed. For once when he opened them, what he saw behind his eyes matched the reality in front of him. There was nothing like being able to see the colour stark on his hand and linking him to the Outsider’s whims. Something He wished for hard enough to will it into reality.

Corvo squeezed the head. He was almost unsure about continuing but imagined the Outsider directing him for once. Not leaving Corvo to his own actions but commanding him to do what he willed.

Telling him to _slide his hand up and down himself._

To press his thumb onto the head _till he could feel a drop of precum weep from the slit._

It was good, but Corvo hesitated, he’d be better equipped for this if he used the lube he’d already found tucked at the back of the bedside drawer. Corvo released himself—was it worth the effort?

_“Open the drawer, Corvo.”_

Corvo jolted. That wasn’t– He wasn’t. It felt so much better than could imagine. Corvo obeyed. Coating his cock directly, watching it drip down the shaft while he sat half-upright.

Corvo reache—

_“Wait.”_

Corvo shifted impatiently. Pulling the pillows up behind him against the headboard, letting him shuffle back and lean onto it (he was getting too old to risk his joints protesting) as he divested himself of his trousers.

No more instructions had come, but Corvo didn’t dare act. He didn’t expect to regret the heavy squirt of liquid onto himself except it was more of a problem when he had to lie back and watch it spread. Some of the lube had trickled past the base, sticking to his thick curls and crawling towards his stomach, some more was rolling over his balls. Corvo would call it only half-paranoia for him to swear it was already reaching for his hole.

_“Touch yourself, Corvo.”_

Corvo had learnt. He wavered, hand near his cock.

_“That’s right, not there.”_

Corvo pressed his fingers to his wet stomach, idly scraping them along the skin and dragging the wetness around. He trailed down, sliding down his hairs and flicking his fingers back and forth, not giving in to something he’d be made to regret. He could imagine the Outsider groaning with delight—he’d never felt shame for anything in his endless life and Corvo wouldn’t expect him to start now.

_“Put on a show for me, Corvo. You’ve always been good at that._ Haven’t you?” he pressed.

Corvo didn’t bother answering, just did what he was commanded. Corvo bit his lip as he traced around the base of his cock, barely encircling it before he forced himself to move on. Put on a show, as the Outsider put it. He feathered over his balls, teasing himself with unreal sensation, then skirted back around, tracing them with his knuckles. He could play with himself there for longer, but he didn’t think the Outsider was one for patience, even if well-meant.

He followed the trail down to his rim, sliding his wet fingers around his hole.

_“Good, Corvo.”_ Tapped himself a few times, like he needed to revisit it. _“You’ve always been worth my while to watch.”_

With each touch, his finger was begging to sink inside and Corvo gave in, head rocked to the side and easily opening up. He was so willing and pliable for the Outsider’s intentions, it made him so loose. He withdrew and shoved back in with two fingers. It didn’t hurt, just made precum leak from the tip of his dick. He grazed his prostrate and jerked. The precum came more copiously. Corvo couldn’t tell where it ended and the lube began.

_“Never a disappointment, Corvo. I suppose your impulses don’t have to be bad.”_ Corvo took that as gospel and pulled out, wrapping his fingers around his cock, hissing between his teeth at the overdue sensation.

_“Good Corvo. Think of my mark on your hand as you jerk yourself. What other delightful things have you imagined to whet your appetite? Do tell.”_

Corvo didn’t. But the thought of throwing the Outsider onto his bed in the palace, ripping his clothes down and baring himself for Corvo to fuck was an image that had never let him down. But, now, with the Outsider in his ear, Corvo could feel like he was standing besides him, walking around and dropping to his knees in front of Corvo’s belt; unhooking it and letting it slide loose until he could slide Corvo’s cock into his throat.

Corvo thrusted his hips up into the Outsider’s imagined mouth. _“Oh._ That’s _what you like, Corvo. You never do fail to impress. I doubt even those who consider themselves my most devout of followers would even consider_ using _me like that.”_

Something pinned Corvo’s legs to the bed and he opened his eyes. The Void. The Outsider standing over him, staring with those black eyes and staring at Corvo’s half-naked body.  _“D_ _o let me see the finale in person, Corvo.”_ He leaned in and whispered. _“You’ve never shown me how it ends before.”_

Corvo came, whimpering as cum spluttered from the tip of his cock. _“You’ve always been a_ gusher _, Corvo.”_ He pushed aside the sweaty locks stuck to Corvo’s forehead. _“Rest now. You’ll need your strength tomorrow,”_ he said, taking one of Corvo’s fingers into his mouth and smiling as he sucked it clean. He rubbed his fingers over Corvo’s mark, watching Corvo shudder even as his eyes began to slip closed. _“You’ve certainly given me good enough reason to call you my favourite.”_

Corvo forced his eyes open, back in his room on the ship.

_“Until next time, Corvo.”_

**Author's Note:**

> lol at all the subtext i'm def gonna forget the meaning of in a day. but the smut's more important so we can deal


End file.
